Almas Destinadas a Morir
by Vampineko
Summary: Una joven quiere condenar a la vida eterna a su amado. Para ello, brinda información importante a su amo, sobre dos niños en Gran Bretaña que parecen tener unos dones especiales.
1. Chapter 1

Almas destinadas a morir

La noticia

Volterra, Italia – 1723

Una mujer alta, esbelta y de cabello color caoba caminaba dubitativa por los pasillos de un gran castillo. Lucía un vestido negro de encaje, con detalles en rojo, que estaba pegado a su hermosa silueta. Su nombre…era Heidi.

Heidi iba en busca de su amo, Aro, tenía novedades que había oído en su última casería. Novedades que quería compartir con su amo, novedades que a él le encantarían, novedades que a ella le traería beneficios. Si ella hacía un buen trabajo, sería recompenzada. Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba la autorización de la conversión de un joven apuesto que ella conocía.

Estaba llegando a la sala donde se encontraban sus amos en ese momento, dudó antes de entrar. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? ¿Era útil ese dato? Aún recuerda la última vez que llevó un dato poco relevante…el problema no era Aro, sino…Caius, su mal carácter la preocupada…

Pasó sin golpear, ya se había acostumbrado a dejar de hacerlo ya que se imaginaba que, al ser solo vampiros los que se encontraban en esa habitación, ya sabían que ella se encontraba ahí.

-¡Heidi!-Exclamó Aro contento-Qué placer tenerte por aquí…¿Alguna novedad, querida?

Heidi dudó antes de contestar, porque inmediatamente su mirada espantada se posó en la penetrante mirada de Caius.

-No le prestes atención a Caius, Heidi…-Intentó animarla Aro-Tuvimos una pequeña…discusión, intercambio de opiniones sobre unos humanos hace un rato…nada del otro mundo, nada…

-S-si, mi señor…-Heidi _tomó aire_ y se tranquilizó-Bueno, resulta que acabo de venir de Gran Bretaña, y…bueno, escuché a más de unas personas hablando sobre unos niños…algo peculiares-Caius ya comenzaba a resoplar.

-_Patrañas…_-Susurró.

-Si, querida, continúa-La animó Aro sin prestar atención a su compañero.

-Bueno, dicen que hacen _magia_. O algo por el estilo…creen que son capaces de bloquearles sus sentidos…incluso hacerles doler si se los molesta…Y…bueno, estaba pensando…

-…que tal vez podríamos enviar a Eleazar contigo a averiguar. ¿No? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-Resopltó Caius molesto, eventualmente, no creía lo que Heidi decía sonara muy convincente.

-¡Me parece una genial idea!-Exclamó Aro, ilusionado con que tal vez sea un gran tesoro lo que se haya en Gran Bretaña.

-No lo sé, Aro…hace años lo único que se habla es sobre eso, casería de brujas y cosas así…estos humanos están histéricos, no debe ser nada…

-Bueno, mi querido compañero, con intentar uno no pierde nada…Además supongo que Eleazar tal vez querrá salir de _paseo_ un poco ¿Verdad?

Eleazar, que se encontraba de pie cerca de ellos, sin decir una palabra, pero a la escucha de la discusión, se acercó al grupo de personas.

-_Con gusto_-Dijo en un fluido español-Claro que iré, yo no tengo ningún problema.

-_¡Meraviglioso!_-Exclamó Aro-Cuando gusten, cuando gusten pueden ir.

Heidi se quedó en silencio, no quería expresar sus deseos aún, habrá tiempo para ello…ahora esperaba que su noticia valga la pena, para poder así pedirle a Aro lo que tanto deseaba…

-Bueno…-Aro cortó el silencio mientras movía sus manos-Entonces está decidido, pueden partir cuando quieran.

-Amo…-Heidi contestó lentamente, quería pedir algo antes de ir-¿Podría yo…antes de partir…hacer unas cosas? No tardaré.

-Claro, querida, pero no tardes mucho, por favor-Aro no sabía las intenciones de Heidi, pero podría averiguarlo, si quisiera, con solo tocarla…pero por la forma en que ella actuaba, debía _suponer_ que estaba manteniendo algún romance con algún otro miembro del Castillo-Vuelve aquí cuando termines, te estaremos esperando.

-Sí, amo, muchas gracias-Contestó Heidi animada y desapareció rápidamente de la habitación.

Mientras a su espalda, Caius comenzaba a quejarse sobre la situación, y Marcus susurraba algo como '_Otra vez no…_'

Heidi no se dirigió a su habitación, tampoco a los pasillos, no se dirigió a ningún lado dentro del Castillo. Se dirigió a una panadería que se hallaba cerca del Castillo (_Nota de la autora: No me peleen, es mi imaginación!_) Buscó entre la gente que se encontraba de compras en ese momento, miró hacia el mostrador y allí estaba; Demetri.

Lucía un harapiento trapo manchado con harina mientras entregaba un kilo de pan recién horneado a una pequeña anciana.

-Espero lo disfrute, ¡Recién salido del horno!-Exclamó el joven a la anciana.

-Demetri-Susurró Heidi. Éste, al reconocer su voz, dejó el trapo sobre el mostrador y se acercó a Heidi. Esta, se dio la vuelta y lo guió hasta un lugar poco habitado, donde no habían muchas personas, debían hablar en privado.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Creo que bien, no le he pedido mi deseo aún, pero…

-¿Pero…?-Preguntó Demetri preocupado por la duda de Heidi mientras sus manos acariciaban los brazos desnudos de la joven mujer.

-Bueno…mi padre quiere que visite a unos parientes…un poco lejos…y mi hermano debe acompañarme. Quiero hacer una buena acción antes de presentarte oficialmente…

-Heidi…te esperaré. Si es tu deseo, yo lo haré. Quiero formar parte de tu familia, y no quiero tener problemas con tu familia. Aro, es decir, tu padre, tiene que estar de acuerdo…

-Si…muchas gracias por entenderme-A Heidi le dolía engañarlo así a Demetri, su amor. Heidi le había dicho que Aro era su padre, y Eleazar su hermano…_formar parte de su familia_ no significaba lo mismo para ambos. Para Demetri, significaba contraer matrimonio, para Heidi…significaba convertirlo en vampiro.

Demetri inclunó su rostro hacia el de Heidi, y acercó el de ésta lentamente con su mano derecha.

-_Ti amo_-Dijo antes de que ambos se fundiesen en un apasionado beso.

Heidi ya estaba devuelta en el castillo, y se dirigía de vuelta con sus amos.

-Ya estoy lista-Anunció al entrar.

-Te has tardado-Dijo Caius cortante, el _sabía_ que Heidi ocultaba algo.

-¡Perfecto, perfecto!-Canturreó Aro-Los estaré esperando con noticias.

-Si, Amo-Dijeron Heidi y Eleazar al mismo tiempo, y al mismo tiempo, ambos comenzaron a caminar, dejando el Castillo a sus espaldas.


	2. Chapter 2

Almas destinadas a morir

Los niños

Gran Bretaña – 1716

(_7 años antes_)

Un parque de juegos y niños jugando por todos lados. Una niña de cabello rubio y rizado cruzó corriendo sobre el castillo de arena de otro. La niña lucía un hermoso vestido, demasiado refinado para usarlo en ese parque.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, niña!? ¡Has destruido mi castillo!

-Era feo, de todas formas.

Una mujer llama a gritos a la niña '_¡Madison, Madison!_' exclamaba mientras se acercaba furiosa hacia ella, quién intentaba huir, pero el niño, en venganza, la retenía con la mano.

-¡Madison!-Gritó con aún más fuerza mientras se acercaba a su hija y la tomaba del brazo- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, niña? ¡Estás ensuciando tu vestido!

La mujer se llevó a su hija, dejando al niño solo con su castillo demolido.

-¡Bien hecho!-Lo felicitó otro niño que se encontraba cerca suyo.

-Si, esa niña es insoportable-Refunfuñó una niña-Siempre nos anda presumiendo sus tonterías.

-Bueno…yo solo lo hice en venganza, destruyó mi castillo y dijo que estaba horrible.

El niño tomó sus cosas y comenzó a construir su castillo nuevamente, sus amigos, se acuclillaron a su lado y lo ayudaron con su trabajo, mientras charlaban.

-Miren…ahí están esos dos-Dijo el primer niño, cuyo nombre era Gary-siempre tan sucios y harapientos.

-Déjalos, Gary-Dijo la niña, Anne-No tienen padres, deben sentirse solos…

-A que sí, apuesto a que viven con su abuela-Se burló el niño que había perdido su castillo, llamado Bryan-Apuesto a que su casa debe tener olor a comida rancia.

Los tres niños se rieron lo más alto que pudieron, derribando, nuevamente, el castillo que estaban construyendo.

-Bah…-Se quejó Bryan aburrido-Déjalo, ya me cansé de armar castillo.

-Y bien…¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?-Se preguntó Anne, mirando hacia los juegos.

-¡Vayamos a molestar a los huérfanos!-Propuso Gary animadamente mientras se ponía de pie. Gary era más grande que el resto de los niños. No era lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentar a un adulto, pero si como para intimidar al resto de los niños.

-Me dan un poco de lástima, mejor…-Comenzó a decir Anne, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada severa de Gary, intimidaba de verdad, y la pequeña Anne se sintió aún más pequeña-Está bien. Vamos…

-¿Y tu…Bryan?-

-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer…-Contestó con desinterés mientras se ponía de pie-Pero ellos no te han hecho nada…además…se dicen cosas sobre ellos.

-¿Acaso eres un gallina?-Se burló Gary mientras aleteaba como gallina y cacareaba como una.

-No es eso…-Negó Bryan poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza-No lo sé, los adultos y algunos niños dicen que cuando te acercas a ellas sientes un fuego que te quema…o incluso puedes quedarte ciego o sordo…

-Es verdad-Afirmó Anne para atrasar el viaje-Madre dice que La señora Rockefeller se quedó sorda a causa de esos niños…

-Patrañas…esa vieja se quedó sorda por vieja-Se quejó Gary mientras arrastraba a los dos niños.

-Ahí vienen otros-Dijo la niña con seriedad a su hermano-¿Tu o yo?

-Mejor hazlo tu, Jane…-Contestó el niño asustado-No me gusta hacer esto…

-¡Vamos, Alec! ¡No seas tonto! ¿Qué acaso no te gusta sentir el poder de patearles el trasero sin siquiera tocarlos?

-No…-Contestó tembloroso su hermano-Me siento, no sé…malo al hacer esto.

Jane resopló molesta, haciendo que el cabello que tenía cerca de la cara se moviera a ambos lados-Necesitas un corte de cabello.

-Ah, ¿Sí…?-Se preguntó Alec mientras estiraba el mechón más largo de la cabeza-Tienes razón. Le diré a la abuela que lo corte…

-No, Alec, esa vieja está ciega, ¡Te hará un desastre allí arriba!-Dijo Jane señalando la cabellera de su hermano-Te lo cortaré yo-Añadió ruborizada.

-¿Tu…?-Preguntó su hermano preocupado-No, me lo estropearás…

Jane miró furiosa a su hermano, pero no dijo nada, porque en ese instante, los tres niños estaban de pie frente a los niños. De inmediato, Jane se puso de pie, tomando a su hermano por la muñeca, mientras éste le susurraba:

-No lo hagas, Jane…espera a saber que quieren.

Jane resopló, molesta por la consideración de su hermano y miró fulminantemente a sus nuevos acompañantes.

-¿Qué quieren?-Preguntó molesta. Aún no podía dominar ese extraño poder, y menos Alec. Cuando se sentían amenazados o en peligro, _algo_ hacía que sus atacantes huyeran.

-Jugar-Se burló Gary, mirando a sus dos compañeros para que se rieran con él-Que tal…si jugamos a que **Bryan**-Miró a Bryan bruscamente, y volvió a mirar a Jane-toma a tu pequeño gemelo por los brazos-Miró a Bryan para que haga lo que él ordenaba, Bryan salió del grupo y tomó a Alec por los hombros, pero Jane estaba desconcentrada, estaba preocupada por su hermano, y su _poder_ no llegaba.

-¡¡Déjenlo!!-Gritó molesta, mientras su hermano lloraba en silencio y se zamarreaba para soltarse-¡Déjenlo, brutos!

Anne se mantuvo alejada, tratando de huir, pero Gary notó su inactividad.

-¡Tu, Anne, agarra a la niña!-Ordenó Gary mientras golpeaba a Alec.

Anne miró a Jane, asustada. Jane era solo unos centímetros más alta que ella, con el cabello largo y castaño claro, que le llegaba al antebrazo. Jane inmediatamente le devolvió la mirada, en otra situación, le hubiera hecho una mueca, pero ahora se encontraba alarmada.

-Ayúdame…-susurró Jane, con una mirada triste.

Anne notó la debilidad en Jane, y no se compadeció, corrió hacia ella y la empujó con ambos brazos.

Jane cayó al suelo, mirando enfadada a la niña. Había traicionado su confianza y su furia comenzaba a correr por sus venas.

Anne gritó y se abrazó sobre si misma. Jane sonreía victoriosa.

Mientras tanto, Alec lloraba, pero Bryan lo soltaba lentamente.

-¡¡No lo sueltes!!-Gritó alterado Gary-¿¡Por qué lo sueltas!?

-No…-susurró Bryan alarmado-¡¡No puedo ver!! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡No puedo ver!

Jane retiró su atención de la atormentada Anne, para vengar el maltrato hacia su hermano, y se concentró en Gary, quién comenzaba a gritar de dolor. Jane corrió hacia su gemelo y lo tomó de la mano.

-Corre-Susurró ella mientras Alec intentaba ponerse de pie para seguir a su hermana. Ambos se alejaron del atormentado grupo de niños, que no los siguieron, los tres miraron con reproche a los dos gemelos mientras corrían dentro del bosque y luego corrieron llamando a sus madres.

-Alec…-Susurró Jane preocupada mientras limpiaba el rostro de su hermano, el cual estaba manchado con sangre-Tienes que ser más fuerte, hermano, ¡Yo te ayudaré!

-Déjame, no quiero lastimar a nadie-Dijo Alec retirando la mano de su hermana-

-¿Pero qué acaso no quieres vengarte?-Jane estaba molesta-Nos han torturado desde que nacimos…no tenemos padres, nadie que nos defienda. Tenemos que defendernos solos, Alec…¿Y si un día me separan de ti? No estaré allí para defenderte, hermano…-

Jane abrazó a su hermano, él no rechazó el abrazo, pero aún estaba algo molesto con las reacciones de su hermana.

Espérame un minuto, dijo Jane mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas de su hermano. Ambos se encontraban en una especie de fuerte armado con varias cosas, cerca del bosque. Ese era su hogar, su escondite, donde nadie los encontraría.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jane volvió donde se encontraba su hermano, mientras se sacudía los hombros, lleno de cabello.

-Listo-Anunció Jane.

Alec levantó despreocupadamente la mirada, y miró boquiabierto a su hermana.

Jane estaba de pie, frente a su hermano, señalando con sus pequeños dedos su nuevo corte de cabello. Se lo había cortado igual que su hermano.

-¿Pero qué haz hecho…?-Dijo Alec alarmado.

-Me lo corté igual que mi hermanito, tonto-Río Jane-Así no podrán diferenciarnos y no se aprovecharán de ti.

-Pero…tu cabello es más claro que el mío.

-Bah, qué importa…nadie notará la diferencia.

-Además…¡Eres una niña! Se darán cuenta.

-No, Alec, claro que no se darán cuenta. Solo que…-Continuó Jane mirando el cabello de su hermano. Sacó de su delantal una gran tijera, y tomó el cabello de su hermano-Quédate quieto.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué harás? ¡Harás desastres allí arriba!

-Claro que no, ya viste…me lo corté a mi misma y está bastante bien…

-Bueno…tienes razón-Aceptó Alec, dejando de forcejear mientras su hermana le recortaba las puntas-Te queda bien.

-Gracias…-Se ruborizó Jane.

-Estás…linda.


End file.
